1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrode system. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrode system using a porous platinum electrode and a method for calculating pH, oxidation-reduction potential or the like of a solution using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) sensor used in the related art is optimized for measurement of oxidation-reduction potentials of ions in a solution.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain stable values in measurement of an oxidation-reduction potential of a gas dissolved in a solution, for example, a reducing gas such as hydrogen gas or oxidizing gas such as oxygen gas.
The reason for this is that a bonding force between a platinum electrode and a gas dissolved in a solution is lower than a bonding force between the platinum electrode and ions present in the solution.
Further, during actual measurement, when vibration is applied to electrodes or agitation such as stirring is applied to the solution to be measured by surroundings or other factors, it is more difficult to obtain accurate values.
Also, since the measured values depend on the surface of a platinum electrode due to low bonding force, a great deviation of 200 to 300 mV in measured value between sensors disadvantageously occurs or a great deviation occurs in spite of using the same sensor according to use history.